


Decorations

by orphan_account



Series: Les Mis Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M, grantaire being really insecure, this is my first les mis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras attempt to decorate for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Les Mis fic I'm really scared it's probably not very good oh my gosh I'm sorry.
> 
> But I'm gonna try to post a little Christmas thing everyday up till Christmas eve yay!!!

Grantaire drags the box across the floor into the center of the living room next to the others.  
"And that's all of them," he says, slightly out of breath.

Enjolras looks up from his book with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't realize you loved buying Christmas decorations so much."

Granataire shrugs, "most of it I made. Or bought when I was drunk."

"I see," Enjolras chuckles and marks his page before placing the book on the coffee table and moving to join Grantaire on the floor. He opens the first box and pulls something out, "Drunk?" He asks, holding up an ornament of a creepy-looking kitten in a Santa hat.

"Hey, that's cute and you know it."

"God, Grantaire, it looks like it's gonna come to life at night and kill us!"

Grantaire laughs loudly and playfully hits him with the stocking he's holding, "fine, fine. We don't have to put that one up."

Enjolras smiles appreciatively before moving on to the next decoration. He pulls out a small sculpture of an angel with intricate details painted on it. Enjolras stares at it in awe, "what's this from?"

"Oh, um, I made that one, we can keep that put away too." Grantaire responds shyly.

"'Taire...it's beautiful."

"Really? It's fine, I really don't mind if we don't put it up."

"No, it really is amazing. Let me put it on the front step." Enjolras insists.

"You don't have to do that, seriously, Enjolras. You can't possibly want that ugly thing out where everyone can see--"

"Hey," Enjolras interrupts, suddenly serious, "Grantaire, you are so, so talented. And you're wonderful and beautiful and I love you. Okay? I'm going to put this out there so everyone who walks by can see how amazing and talented you are. I'm not letting you stop me."

With that, Enjolras stands and goes to put the statue outside. "And don't you dare take that back in later."

Grantaire is still sitting on the floor, surprised, "you really think I'm all those things?" He asks in disbelief.

Enjolras walks back over and sits next to him, "Of course I do, 'Taire. Don't be ridiculous." He gently lifts Grantaire's chin with his hand and leans forward to kiss him softly.

"I love you too," Grantaire whispers against his lips before pulling back, "let's finish decorating, okay? We should put up the lights."

Enjolras smiles warmly and nods in agreement, and they both got started on the impossible task of untangling the strings of Christmas lights.


End file.
